


Two Halves of a Whole

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Robert and Chas have a conversation beside Aaron's hospital bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really intending to do anything regarding the current storyline, not at this time at least, but this came to me in the shower and pretty much wrote itself, so here you are. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, thank you. :)

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Chas looked up, redirecting her attention from Aaron to Robert. She frowned, and Robert continued.

“Two people who just... fit, and no matter what happens they always find their way back to each other?”

She shook her head. “Never really considered it, I'll be honest.”

“I hadn't either, until I met him,” Robert said, eyes shifting to Aaron. The younger man lay silently in the hospital bed. Heart monitor beeping steadily, Chas was holding his right hand while Robert sat at the other side of the bed, holding his left. “Everything changed, when I met him.” Robert took a shaky breath, used his free hand to scratch at the bandage above his left eye, borrowed clothes with too long sleeves hanging loosely over his wrists.

It reminded him of Aaron, and he couldn't stop the tears as they rolled slowly down his face.

“I can't lose him.” He whispered, awkwardly pulling his blanket a little tighter. He sniffed.

“You won't.” Chas tried to reassure him. “The doctors have all said he's going to be fine, we just need to wait for him to get his lazy bum out of bed, eh?” She smiled at him. It unnerved him.

“He wasn't breathing... I had to do CPR Chas...” Ducking his head to rest his chin on his chest, he gave up trying to hold back the tears and let them stream down his face openly. Chas let go of Aaron's hand and quickly made her way around the bed to him. Leaning forward, she laid one hand on his shoulder, the other covered Robert and Aaron's joined hands.

“You saved him Robert. If you hadn't done what you did... he wouldn't be here, would he?”

Robert shook his head. “No, but...”

“No buts. You saved his life Robert, and as much as I hate to say it... thank you.” Their eyes met, an understanding beginning to form between the two of them.

Robert sniffed, and Chas leaned back against the side of her son's hospital bed, still holding on to their hands and Robert's shoulder. They stayed quiet for some time, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor, the low sound of Aaron's slightly raspy breathing.

Robert broke the silence.

“I asked him to marry me,” He said. Chas froze, turning her head slowly towards him. Eyebrows almost to her hairline, her mouth opened and shut several times before she remembered how to speak.

“What did he say?” She eventually asked, seeming almost afraid of the answer.

Robert gave a wry smile. “He crashed the car.”

Chas pursed her lips. Evidently choosing to leave that one unresolved, she detached herself from them both and headed towards the door.

“I need a coffee. You want one?” At Robert's nod, she looked Aaron over once more then left the room.

Robert shuffled himself closer to his... boyfriend? Fiancé? He didn't know what, not yet. _Soon,_ he told himself. _Soon._

Moving slowly, mindful of his fractured ribs, he stood, never breaking his grip on Aaron's hand. Making his way to the head of the bed, he fixed his eyes on Aaron's peaceful face, eyes closed there was no lines of worry, of stress. He looked so much younger, so carefree. Robert only wished that could last.

“Wake up Aaron, please.” Robert whispered in the younger mans ear. He glanced behind himself quickly. “I need you to wake up. I need you here, with me. I can't do this on my own... don't leave me Aaron, please.”

He swallowed hard, squeezed Aaron's hand tightly.

Aaron squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
